


You Belong to the Stars

by orphan_account



Series: His Last List of Hope [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hardworking Kang Taehyun, Hospital, I'm Sorry, M/M, Positive Choi Beomgyu, Rushed, Sentimental(?), Sick Choi Beomgyu, Stars are souls, Taehyun is stubborn, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Worried Yeonbinkai, rooftop, star-gazing, unbetad, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the small amount of time, Taehyun still wants to try to fulfill his last wishes.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Lee Minhyuk/OC
Series: His Last List of Hope [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040838
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took rest yesterday and wasn't able to finish this immediately! Sorry for a short delay? But here it is, is it rushed? I'm sorry if this sucked TT

* * *

A hazy morning, rain pouring down from the window, the city of Seoul can be seen despite the foggy atmosphere. A sentimental mood that he has been feeling for a couple of days, his head aching but fails to make him flinch, with an expressionless face, he stared at the window. His melanin skin color has faded a little bit.

A great start for Monday.

He was steady, too deep in his thoughts. He looked down, now staring at his legs, he then tried to move it a little bit, and it did, he lets out a sigh of relief. A little flinch from his legs gave him enough reason to calm down, he was terrified when he literally can’t feel them the evening he fell by his head.

He could hear the door creaking open, a woman entered, he looked over and the _nurse_ bowed, “Good morning, Sir Choi. You have some visitors.” Beomgyu’s head perked up as he looked over, to see _three_ people giving him a welcoming smile. He grinned.

“Beomgyu! We bought some lunch! It’s from the café!” Soobin said, the three of them were finally beside the male. Yeonjun immediately went to hug the boy, Beomgyu just chuckled, “Hyung, I’m not going anywhere, you can let go now…”

The three boys sat in silence after hearing Beomgyu’s statement, hoping it was the truth, it has been 2 days since Beomgyu was in the hospital, he needs 10 days of recovery for his minor concussion. Beomgyu felt the awkwardness between them, and he merely sighed. “Guys… I’m still here, right? Please don’t frown, you guys look ugly with those faces.” He sassed as he saw the frowning faces the three wore.

They all chuckled, even with the situation, Beomgyu never fails to make them smile. He always finds a way to bring happiness in a tense situation, Kai then rolled his eyes playfully, “Ah stop flattering us, I already know how handsome I am with a smile on my face.”

The two brothers then teased the younger---Beomgyu made gagging noises and Yeonjun playfully coughed. Soobin just shook his head with a smile, Kai was sulking. “You two always tease me! I just said the truth!” he whined, the four shared a laugh. They all missed joking like this, the playful laughs they all shared, the warming smile they all give.

It was fluttering.

Beomgyu looked at the three of them, suddenly noticing someone’s absence. His smile died down into a frown, Soobin noticed it. “Ah right, Taehyun can’t attend _again_ , it’s his first day of work now. Minhyuk hyung actually told him he can work any time but he can still take a day off, Taehyun was stubborn enough and insisted.”

Soobin then showed Beomgyu a packaging he mentioned that was from the café, Soobin grinned fondly, “With the help of Noona, _Taehyun_ made you lunch. It’s just a simple Tteokbokki, but he found out that it’s your favorite so he made it.”

Beomgyu’s eyes shined, _he made me lunch… it’s all just for me?_ He thought, becoming flustered at the thought. He can already smell the scent of his lunch, he knew Taehyun made a lot of effort making it for him.

“Do you need a bed tray? Here---” The nurse asked genuinely, (the four boys forgot her presence) she sets up the bed tray enough for Beomgyu to feel comfortable, Beomgyu thanked her with a shy bow. He took off the warm tteokbokki from the paper bag along with the chop sticks. He finally took a bite of the dish, his eyes lit up in surprise.

“Wow, this is so good! He can cook very well.” He stated, taking a bite once more, “Yah slow down! It’s just Taehyun’s cooking! Calm down.” Yeonjun said while chuckling, the boy seemed so excited eating the dish, his eyes were full of content.

Back in the Choi Household, Taehyun was doing great in his first day, although it was a bummer, for the past two days, he practiced and learned about the café’s equipment and tools. He felt bad for not visiting Beomgyu, he wanted to make up for it, so the night before, he asked Soobin what Beomgyu would like for lunch.

_“He loves street foods like Tteokbokki, it’s his favorite. It’s also because of him it became my favorite too! Why’d you ask?”_

He was _dead_ worried, to be honest, did he make the food edible? Is it tasty? Did he like it? He was just a starter, he is used to cooking simple meals, and he only eats microwavable food for dinner, gosh that life he had all alone. He was glad it ended in a short amount of time.

“Taehyun-ah! You can take a break now!” he heard Minhyuk yell from the kitchen, Taehyun can only sigh, he can’t say no to that, besides, he got hungry after thinking of food. He then went to the kitchen, there was a little dining table there, he can already see some of his co-workers preparing for they are done with their break. The café only has less workers since it isn’t that popular, but they were still doing pretty good.

Taehyun sat by the now empty table, Melody approaching him with a tray of snacks, the mouthwatering smell of freshly baked cookies made Taehyun’s stomach grumble. Melody chuckled as Taehyun blushed out of embarrassment, “Oh by the way Taehyun-ah, Soobin texted me that Beomgyu really loved your tteokbokki. He can also tell that he is a bit upset that you couldn’t be there, but the tteokbokki made him feel better, at least.” Melody said, taking a bite of the cookie.

Taehyun could only sigh, if he would be honest, he _wants_ to run at the hospital to visit him, or give him the tteokbokki by himself. There’s something holding him back from visiting, he can’t quite keep a hold of it or guess what it was, or he is just that naïve and dumb? How can he be only so smart academically speaking?

“What’s holding you back from visiting Beomgyu, Taehyunie?” The woman asked, _speaking of the devil,_ Taehyun thought. It spooked him a bit, it’s like Melody knows what’s up, the woman noticed Taehyun’s surprised expression and chuckled, “I can tell what’s up, my 6th sense is telling me otherwise.” She spoke. Taehyun then chuckled, but his smile faded as soon as he went to dive deep into his thoughts.

It was a comfortable silence, the sounds of cooking and café machines rang their ears for a moment, Melody then finally took a chance to speak again, “You’re _scared,_ aren’t you?”

Taehyun snapped out of his thoughts, and looked over the older, his expression is unreadable, but it made sense, Taehyun seemed to be oblivious to the most obvious answer (at least for Melody). The boy soon then looked away, unsure of Melody’s statement, is he really unsure? Or denying it silently? It was a confusing feeling, he _is_ scared for Beomgyu’s life, but he can’t see why it has to be the reason for him distancing away from the boy.

“Taehyun, I have no idea what truly happened, you’ve never opened up about your past a lot, I only know about your mother’s passing, and I completely understand. It must’ve been hard for you, surviving on your own, but you know, you aren’t as alone as you used to be, we are many, a good amount, we care about you a lot, Taehyun.”

Taehyun was now fully aware of that, he smiled at Melody, “I know, Noona, it’s just… I don’t want to lose the person who brought colors in my life…” he said, his fingers gripped onto the hem of his shirt, a wave of sadness and _guilt_ hit him. He couldn’t bear the fact that Beomgyu is really _dying,_ he does not want to believe it, he refuses to.

It’s the same feeling that he felt upon finding out his mom’s disease, the same sadness and tears of realization that your only love one, is getting weaker and weaker.

_But what makes him guilty is that, he can’t do anything, he felt useless, he felt like wanting to take away the pain they are on, the pain of losing yourself._ He can’t imagine himself being in their position, but he would do anything to take the pain away.

He felt the warmth of her palm, a type of comfort, Taehyun smiled instinctively, “Thank you Noona, I really wanted to visit Beomgyu but… I think… I _am_ scared of facing him. The thought of losing him is just nerve-racking… We don’t know exactly when, it could be anytime, time is unpredictable, it’s like everything is all happy and then some shit happens…” He said, sighing deeply after admitting his concerns.

Melody frowned, “I can see that, but rather thinking of the consequences, make the best for it. It’s a waste of time if you kept running away from it.” She spoke, she stared at the young male, unaware of her husband walking closer to their direction. “You know, I’m just like you… I lost a mother as well, the person who took care of me, the person who brought me into life. It was hard to cope, hard to stay strong… but those we’ve lost will never comeback…”

Minhyuk frowned as he noticed the small sad face his wife wore, unconsciously (in an instinct) placing his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, a small action that made Melody smile. She then placed her hand on top of his, and looked at Taehyun eye to eye, “But, that doesn’t mean were all alone in this world, either.”

Taehyun’s eyes shined, a loving affection being displayed in front of him is enough to make him realize this small _mistake_ he made. With that, he suddenly thought of an idea, he remembered something from the small _wish list._ Although he hasn’t seen it for a while (Beomgyu probably hid it from him, but why?) he wants to at least try and fulfill all the wishes it contains.

“Uhm, when does my shift ends?” Taehyun asked, the couple looked at each other, and back at Taehyun, “Hmm… 3 pm? We don’t have enough customers for today, so closing a bit early won’t be a hindrance to us.” Minhyuk spoke.

Taehyun thought for a moment, and asked again, “Where can you buy _love locks_? How much does it cost?”

The couple was then confused.

* * *

The three boys stayed with Beomgyu for a while as the rain died down, sometimes the room would be filled by silence, or laughter. The boys wanted to keep Beomgyu company, they don’t want to leave him alone, but they can’t be there for a whole day, Yeonjun still has a lot going on with college, Kai needs to go home, and Soobin has nothing to do, yet Beomgyu insisted for him to go home. 

At around 5 pm, the sun starts to disappear from his sight, the sky gets dimmer and turned into a dark shade of blue, Beomgyu only watched, staring by the window as a habit.

The door creaked open, and by that, it caught Beomgyu attention, at this time, who would visit him? Soobin, Kai, and Yeonjun already went home. It was a nurse, but behind her was a boy, a boy he missed to see, even it has been only 2 days, he longed to see the younger.

Eyes wide, it softens, he smiled widely, heart fluttering as always. 

“You’re here!” he exclaimed, despite the now cold evening, his smile shined, like a star glimmering at every second. Taehyun softly chuckled, “I’m here.”

“Isn’t it a bit late?” Beomgyu asked, he furrowed his eyes at the younger boy, who came closer and sat by the bed, “I can visit you anytime, also, Soobin told me you… _missed_ me.” Taehyun softly said. The other boy suddenly blushed, looking away from Taehyun, _I can’t believe that Soobin actually just said that! Am I too obvious? Wah! That was so embarrassing!_ Beomgyu mentally thought, closing his eyes, the warmth of his cheeks increases.

“I’m also glad that you liked my tteokbokki, I’m a starter so I was really worried…” Taehyun said sheepishly, Beomgyu widened his eyes, “What do you mean a starter?! Are you for real? That tteokbokki is perfect!” He exclaimed, Taehyun chuckled. “Ah, maybe because Noona helped me with it! Anyways, I’m sorry if I wasn’t there for two days… I’m sorry if I avoided you… There’s just a lot of things going on.”

Beomgyu’s smile, faded, he glanced at Taehyun in worry, Taehyun seemed to notice, he waved his hand as a sign for him not to worry, “Ah it’s okay! I should be the one giving you that look… How’s your head? I-I heard that you had a minor concussion…” Beomgyu’s eyes darted upwards, looking at his bandaged head.

“Oh this? I feel dizzy sometimes, last time I vomited actually, but I’m all okay!” Beomgyu said, his eyes wandered off again to the window, seeing the sky has finally turned a darker shade, stars were visible by now. He looked back at Taehyun, “Taehyun-ah… can we go to the rooftop?”

The sudden request surprised Taehyun, “Ah-eh?” he lets out in confusion, Beomgyu laughed at the reaction. Taehyun shyly placed his hand over his mouth, “Ah… That was a bit embarrassing! It’s sort of a habit---”

“It’s okay! It’s actually cute…”

Taehyun flushed even more at that statement.

The two of them asked permission to the nurse, Beomgyu can’t wander off without her at the hour. Beomgyu felt his legs wobbling, it has been a while since he last walked. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu in worry, “Can you still…?”  
  


“I’m fine! Don’t worry! It’s been a while since I used it!” he said, Taehyun’s eyes squinted, the younger suddenly went in front of him, crouching a little bit, Beomgyu blinked in confusion. Taehyun looked back at Beomgyu, “Hop on.”

“EH?!”

Taehyun laughed at Beomgyu’s reaction, “Yah, it will be fine! I don’t want you to exhaust yourself. The stairs are tiring, and on my way here, the elevator is packed.” Taehyun said, Beomgyu hesitated, he was blushing madly. He knows that Taehyun is stubborn, he won’t take no as an answer, Beomgyu just softly grinned. “F-Fine…” He stuttered, letting his whole body being carried by Taehyun.

Taehyun is _surprisingly_ strong, Beomgyu widened his eyes, “Wow, you’re so strong…” he mentioned, hugging the male tighter. His arms surrounding Taehyun, its like the sun just hugged him, Taehyun suddenly felt at ease, being engulfed by Beomgyu’s warmth, his cheeks get warmer.

Despite the stares the other people gave them (It’s still visiting hours), Taehyun couldn’t careless, and carried Beomgyu to the roof with the nurse following from behind. The rooftop is always open, but it was empty, no one really visits here. He heard that a lot of people took their life at the said place, it was full of bad memories, well, he can’t deny the fact the rooftop is commonly used for… _those things._

He shuddered at the thought, but as Beomgyu pulled away, his eyes darted upward at the dark sky, as stars started to shimmer. He smiled widely, and Taehyun swore his heart _skipped_ , the negativity that was once there faded as soon as Beomgyu’s eyes lit up, full of wonders. It made him wonder as well, how come the night where Beomgyu fell into dreamland, resting, the stars weren’t there?

Beomgyu’s smile were wide, he remembered a wish Beomgyu hoped for, star-gazing, he must’ve loved the stars so much.

A memory of his childhood displayed in his mind, a humming tune of a woman’s voice, the both of them were fazed at the night sky. _“Do you know, that the stars were once people as well?”_

_“They were sent far away from earth, only to shine brighter. As they shine brighter, it remains a memory for their love one, a sign that they’re not going anywhere, that at night, when darkness surrounds you, a star lit up the pitch-black sky, they bring light whenever you’re at your worst.”_

Taehyun found himself staring at the sky, a little sign of _hope_ evident in his eyes. It was a harmless myth, never proven to be true, it was a memory from his _childhood_. His heart warmed, his lips formed a grin, _mom, are you doing alright there?_ He thought, he was told by his mother, that the stars can hear you mentally and physically.

_I’m glad, you made me remember about this…_ He then looked over at the brown-haired male, who looked back at him with a smile, their eyes meeting, locking with each other. _Mom, sooner… Beomgyu will be there with you, I just know it…_ Taehyun sadly thought, he looked back up, the stars were shining, it was so beautiful, _relaxing._

Beomgyu truly reminded him of a star, he came into his life when he was at his worst, bringing light, into his sentimental and sad world, brought colors in his surroundings, he met more people he can consider as _family_ , made him feel many feelings at once. Beomgyu _belongs_ to them, he will be at the mere future.

Stars disappear as the night ends, after all.

* * *


	2. update

So, I will be deleting this series, and remaking it.

idk I just feel like it's overdid and in the remake, i want to make it simple? It will take me a whole month to do so, I'm sorry :(

I know it's sudden, but I feel like this story is ugly ngl.

That's all, I will start deleting by tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! ^^


End file.
